


Origami

by MelodramaticMrTails



Series: Rooster Teeth Republic [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Slurs, Topping from the Bottom, not between ryan and ray tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Ray spend some quality time together between the sheets after a long job. [requested]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origami

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested "can we have a flash back chapt of 7NA where ryan and ray finish a job and fuck" and i wasn't going to say no to sweet sweet r&r. this would take place maybe a little more than halfway through Ryan and Ray's 'relationship'. if you have requests or questions or just want to say hi, my tumblr can be found [here](http://themadkingsendshismilk.tumblr.com/).

He was rarely seen when he didn't want to be. It was rather easy, especially with people that naturally have poor sight. The blind spot of a human eye was far bigger than one would like to imagine.

He only watches the man in silence, not moving, not seen. Though honestly, the man, one Jay Dou, is so poor sighted that he could probably run across the room in a white bedsheet and still not be seen. It's only finally, after two hours and three minutes with little movement and fewer cares, that Dou moves away from his computer. Whatever he was working on kept his attention completely.

Dou rubs his eyes under his glasses as he moves, supporting himself upright on his cane. He isn't a particularly older gentleman, only in his late thirties, but he had suffered some severe damage in his short life. That's alright, though, he likely won't live through tonight.

As he moves to exit his office, he stops dead in his tracks, startled by the figure there.

"Jesus!" Dou sighs loudly, grasping his chest faintly. He laughs a little. "You startled me, Ray. I didn't see you there."

"Apologies, sir," Ray replies with a small head bow. "I checked the house as instructed," he informs with a warm smile, submissively avoiding eye contact with Dou. Sometimes there was a fine line that had to be walked between strong and obedient; this isn't one of those times.

"Good, good," Dou praises. He takes a step forward, clearly making to leave the room, but Ray doesn't so much as budge, blocking the door passively. Irritably, Dou grips his cane a little harder.

"And I sent everyone home," Ray explains. Dou pauses.

"You sent the staff home?" he repeats questioningly. "I didn't-"

"And the guards, yes," Ray confirms. The anger radiating off Dou is nearly touchable. He changes his grip on his cane, holding it in such a way to use it as a weapon on his whim.

"You sent my bodyguards home?" Dou asks loudly.

"Are you deaf?" Ray answers pointedly.

"You sent the bodyguards _guarding_ me _home_?" Dou shouts. He shakes his cane, preparing to use it against Ray maliciously. "Are you fucking stupid!"

When he swings it, Ryan moves out of his hiding spot. Ray catches the finely carved cane without effort and it throws Dou off guard completely. Until now, Ray has only acted as an assistant incapable of fighting and seemingly too weak to move anything heavier than a stack of paper. He certainly has never disobeyed or fought back before. It has been a long two months here.

"That wasn't very nice," Ryan whispers, jerking his arm around Dou's throat and stilling him in a chokehold. Dou jerks in surprise, Ryan startling him with his sudden presence. Ray yanks the cane out of his hand, snapping it in two over his knee like it was nothing more than a toothpick. He throws the two pieces behind him out the door before closing them into the office.

"Ray," Dou says, hurt evident in his voice. It evaporates quickly. "I took you off the street! I _saved_ your life! And this is how you repay me?" He struggles against Ryan's hold angrily, but he doesn't possess the strength to break free, let alone hurt Ryan.

"You fucking psychopath, you broke my arm with your cane when I brought you water that was," Ray makes air quotations. "'Too cold'."

"You know, I really don't like it when Ray gets hurt," Ryan says, tightening his grip on Dou's throat. "It makes me a little- unpredictable." Dou looks back on him slightly, unable to turn his head significantly and likely unable to see Ryan's mask outside of the lenses of his glasses, anyways. He scowls but Ryan can feel his heart beating a thousand times a minute. Forcibly, Ryan drags Dou further into the office, towards the desk he'd been working at for so long.

"Let's have a talk," Ryan purrs. "How does that sound, Jay? You're going to tell me how to access all of your accounts, then you're going to tell me how to open your safes, both of them, and then Ray and I are going to leave. Whether we leave you bleeding out, or hey, maybe just tied up to slowly starve to death, is completely up to you."

Dou grits his teeth, trying fruitlessly once more to worm his way free before realizing it only makes Ryan hold him harder. He turns his eyes back on Ray who approaches the still humming computer to work.

"You're not going to let him hurt me, Ray," Dou says in a matter of fact tone. He grins cockily even as Ray doesn’t pay him any attention. "I've seen the way you look at me."

Ryan throws him in a chair so kindly already poised in the office. He zipties one of Dou's wrist to the arm, only holding him temporarily for now. It wasn't like he was going to run anywhere, anyways. Dou yanks at his wrist hard, sneering at Ryan but not struggling particularly hard at the moment. Men like these always had a predictable thought process and strings were so easy to pull.

"You love me, Ray. You _worship_ me," he insists. Dou sits up a little when Ray finally looks at him with an arched brow. Oh, Ryan was going to enjoy this. Not that there were many he didn't enjoy. "Shoot this heathen, Ray. I'll forgive you. I swear."

"There's a soft spot between his third and fourth rib. Looks like a shrapnel wound," Ray informs idly. "Still relatively new." Ryan grins under his mask, rolling his head to look down on Dou pointedly. He opens the man's coat, patting out the edges politely before tracing his chest through his shirt with a few fingers. Dou glares at him.

"Oh, what's this?" Ryan says pleasantly, pressing his thumb into the abnormal spot on his chest. Dou flinches sharply, gasping out a pained breath as Ryan applies more pressure. "Something's stitched up in there. I wonder if we could just-"

He bares down on the spot until he feels something burst under his fingers and Dou shouts. He's cut off by his own lung, choking for air as he coughs up blood. Ryan hums contently as he wipes a bit of blood from beneath Dou's lip with a gloved finger.

"How lucky you are, Jay. That piece of shrapnel barely missed your heart. What? Two stitches? Three?" Ryan laughs. It's now that Dou recognizes the trouble he's actually in and fear begins to show on his face. His eyes flicker to Ray away who watches on with a pleased smile.

"Let's start with your bank account, _sir_."

\- x -

Ray goes through their loot as they head back into the city. The Dou residence was a bit of a ways from any significant businesses or homes, but Ray had been staying on site while Ryan took care of the rest of the business from their very nice hotel room. It wasn't cheap and Ryan wasn't poor. He'd be even less poor after they got these goods back to Ms Dou. Of course, they stood to make a lot more money if they simply kept everything, but it was never really about the money. They didn't need money.

"What a bunch of junk," Ray snorts, holding up a diamond studded necklace to his neck and checking himself out in the rearview mirror. Of course, they'd helped themselves to Dou's convertible as well. Ms Dou didn't seem to want that. Men and their cars and all that.

"I dunno, that looks nice on you," Ryan comments. Ray glances at him a bit, checking himself out again with second thoughts before wrinkling his nose.

"Diamonds aren't my thing," he murmurs as he drops it back into the bag.

"What about pearls?" Ryan jokes.

"Are you saying you want to give me a pearl necklace?" Ray questions. Ryan can't help it, he bursts into laughter and Ray joins him shortly after. As Ray continues his rifling, tossing Dou's passport into the wind carelessly, Ryan watches him. It was pretty incredible how Ray had Dou so convinced. He hadn't even touched the man and yet he had done enough to convince Dou not only to trust him but to believe Ray wouldn't dream of betraying him- out of love.

Ryan feels his smile falter a little, still hidden behind his mask fortunately, but all the same. Ray could probably read it in his eyes, anyways. If he does, he doesn't mention it as he turns to Ryan again, this time holding a dainty gold chain to his neck. A little gold rose hangs from it with a ruby embedded into the center precariously. All real, of course. Ryan’s sure the only fake things Dou owned were a couple artificial organs.

"Now this is nice," Ray grins. "Maybe he did have some taste."

"Are you going to start wearing jewelry now?" Ryan teases. Ray tosses the thing back into the bag with a laugh.

"No way. Too noisy. Besides, wouldn't want to give people something else to grab onto," he says simply. That's a fair point. Not the point Ryan thought he would make, but he supposes Ray doesn't really care what people thought of him.

"Everything the misses was looking for there?" Ryan inquires as Ray throws some more useless papers out the window.

"Oh yeah and more," Ray assures gladly. "There's definitely going to be a big, fat bonus waiting for us. I mean, we'll probably get deducted for using force but, eh." He shrugs a bit and Ryan agrees. Technically, they weren't supposed to torture him for the information, but after two months it was obvious Dou wasn't going to willingly giving up anything whether he fell in love with Ray or not. Besides, she had said it was fine to maim or even kill him. Why wouldn't they go ahead and multitask?

"There better be a big, fat bonus for me, at least," Ray mumbles not entirely to himself. Ryan arches a brow.

"And why's that?" he huffs sharply. It wasn't like Ray to be greedy and Ryan would prefer if he didn't start now.

"I spent two months with that asshole," Ray reminds him pointedly.

"Are you suggesting you did more work than me?" Ryan asks irritability. Ray looks at him suddenly, an annoyed expression painted on his face. He doesn't say anything and Ryan glances at him a little. "What? I did just-"

"I was talking about your dick, Ryan," Ray says blandly. Oh. _Oh_. "How did you fuck that up so bad?"

"Perhaps you should have been more specific," Ryan insists with a minute shrug. It was a perfectly reasonable mistake.

"Come on, Ry," Ray replies with an affectionate tilt of the head. "You know I wouldn't try to get more money than you."

"I know," Ryan agrees. He did know that. Ray had never tried to cheat him before which was more than Ryan could say for a lot of his previous partners. Still, he couldn't help but wait for the day Ray would turn on him. It's part of this lifestyle.

"For real, though, I have more money than I'd ever know what to do with," Ray murmurs. He wasn't a man of wants, Ryan also knew that. While Ryan tended to spend money like he had plenty to spare, Ray still ordered food like he was scrounging pennies. It was something Ryan adored about him unfortunately.

"Oh," Ray says suddenly. He smiles distantly as he examines the intricately carved and painted butterfly knife in his hands. With a skilled series of finger movements, he twists the blade out and then back between the handles. "Hey baby. You weren't on the list."

Ryan smiles to himself. It was nice watching Ray get excited over things- not counting video games that is. There wasn't a lot he seemed to enjoy enthusiastically. Ray looks at him again, spinning the knife gladly between his fingers without leaving so much as a scratch on his skin.

"You want it?" he offers.

"Butterfly knives aren't my thing," Ryan assures with a small shake of the head.

"If you're saying that just so I'll suck your dick; congratulations, it worked," Ray promises. Ryan gives a bit of a coy shrug like that hadn’t occurred to him. It had, obviously, but that wasn’t his main reasoning. It was a well balanced game to assure they stayed equal in the value of goods they kept after a job. Republica made everything, even the little things, much bigger than they were and they weren't given the luxury of ever thinking something was unimportant. Ryan never wanted Ray to be able to say he had taken more than his fair share and vise versa was also true.

“Does that mean you’re getting a pearl necklace after all?” Ryan teases. Ray turns toward him with an amused but calm grin. The sharp clicks of the blade meeting the handle is audible between them, a steady rhythm that might be a little intimidating.

“I have a better idea,” Ray promises but doesn’t elaborate. If it involved that knife, Ryan was on board. They ditch the car in the hotel parking lot, grabbing their things and leaving the keys suggestively in the engine. This was a very nice hotel so it would probably be several weeks before it’s towed or stolen. Either way, it was no longer their problem. In the dead of night, most of the hotel is already fast asleep and quiet, making it easy for them to the elevator and up to Ryan’s room without any irritable questions.

Perhaps Ryan had laid the charm on a little thick around here.

Ryan unlocks his room and peers in carefully before heading in with Ray on his heels. Quickly, he scans over one half of the room while Ray checks the other. Then they swap. It was always better to double check, after all. Ray looks to him for assurance that everything is how Ryan had left it, seeing as this is the first time he’s been in the room, and Ryan gives a confirming nod. No one’s been in here.

With that done, Ray tosses their bag of loot onto one of the many fancy tables that litter the room. Ryan had requested the staff bring him some extra tables. He needed somewhere to put all his equipment, after all. For a moment, Ryan simply watches Ray as he approaches one of the glass walls and peers out over the busy and bright city. There’s something in the way Ray enjoys things that Ryan doesn’t really understand. It’s not awe but it’s not really pleasure, either.

Ryan takes his mask off, tossing it in a pile with some of his other things before shrugging out of his jacket. They’d be completing their deal with Ms Dou tomorrow and then it was straight back home. As nice as hotel rooms where, there was nothing quite like sleeping in his own bed surrounded by his own people.

“Ray,” he speaks out calmly and Ray looks over his shoulder to listen. “I’m going to get in the shower.” Ray offers an acknowledging nod. He’s just stepping away from the window when Ryan heads into the bathroom. Though this job hadn’t required Ryan to get particularly bloody, Dou had given up rather easily, he still didn’t care for touching Ray with someone else’s blood on him. Besides, who knew where Dou had been?

Finishing a job without a hitch would always be something Ryan enjoyed far more than he should. Granted, he enjoyed a lot of things he shouldn’t. Ray may or may not be one of those things. He was younger but it was only about nine years and he was inexperienced but a person would never know it. He would change. He would age and he would see things differently. That was dangerous to people like Ryan but it wasn't like Ryan put much faith in guilty pleasures, anyways.

When he slips out of the bathroom again, towel wrapped around his waist, Ray has already made himself comfortable in the bed. Like always, he’s taken up the very center of the large, plush mattress. For someone so small, Ray will take up much more room than he actually needs. He’s stripped down to his boxers to enjoy the mostly clean sheets scented like Ryan and cigarette smoke. Even from the short distance that the bathroom door stands, Ryan can see the deeply embedded bruises stretched over Ray’s exposed skin.

Though he’s relaxed, Ryan knows he’s not asleep. He looks more dead than sleeping, anyways, and Ryan knows he sure as hell isn’t dead. Gently, Ryan climbs into the bed with him, crawling over him and overwhelming his tiny shape easily. Ray peers up at him with a warm smile, gladly wrapping an arm around Ryan’s neck and lifting himself up to kiss him. His face is unusually smooth, having shaved closely for the job’s sake. It urges a grumble of a laugh from Ryan.

“Maybe you should keep your face shaved,” he teases. “You’re very soft.”

“Not on your life,” Ray replies simply. Ryan laughs some more. He runs a hand over one of the long, skinny bruises that sits on Ray’s shoulder and crosses his chest. His attention, unfortunately, is diverted to the bandages on his upper arm soon after. Ryan sits back a little, taking Ray’s arm in his hands to unwrap the tightly wound bandages. He hadn’t been able to mend the broken bone properly at the time and thus had to depend entirely on his own ability to keep it perfectly still while it healed. Obviously, that hadn’t worked out all that well. The bone seems to have healed out of place, now leaving an unnatural curve to Ray’s arm.

“You know Gus is going to kill you,” Ryan murmurs, running his hand down Ray’s arm and knitting their fingers together. Ray was always the one getting hurt. Because Ryan worked mainly in the dark, luring information and making connections, he rarely was involved in physical confrontation unless absolutely necessary or planned. Ray, on the other hand, was Ryan’s first and last line of defense and as he knew, Ray would take a bullet before he let anyone get close to Ryan.

“What was I supposed to do?” Ray scoffs back, tugging Ryan down again by the back of his neck to encourage more affection and less chatting.

“Uh, not let him hit you?” Ryan suggests, pressing his lips fondly to the corner of Ray’s mouth. Ray cards his fingers through Ryan's hair fondly.

“Nah, that’s a bitch move,” is the plain reply. Yeah, that was Ray. Fairly, he was probably right. Quietly taking abuse had made it a lot easier for Dou to trust him. Just like Ryan trusted Ray for his self sacrifice.

Ray smiles suddenly, a mischievous smile that Ryan finds the meaning of immediately. With nimble fingers, Ray yanks his towel off in a single movement, managing not to get it tangled between their legs, and tosses it aside. He runs his fingers over Ryan’s hips and along his semi-erect cock, urging a small groan from him. Quickly, Ray shifts under Ryan, pushing him over and maneuvering him to switch positions.

Ryan grasps Ray’s legs lightly, watching the much too pleased smile that etches his boyfriend's face. Without a doubt, Ryan is glad they’re together again. Sure, it had only been two months and sure, he’s used to them being apart for much longer, but Ryan needed Ray. He needs Ray like he needs a hole in the head.

Ray’s hands follow Ryan’s chest and stomach with intent, little droplets of water from his shower still laid upon his damp skin. He inches his way further down the bed which is fortunately large enough to hold them both comfortably and allow a wide range of positions; including Ray resting between his legs, elbows propped on Ryan’s thighs, with his lips rested ever so lightly against the head of his cock. He runs his tongue over the slit and Ryan groans at the back of his throat.

It doesn’t take a lot for Ray to stroke him full erect, unsurprisingly. Ray’s fingers are hot against his skin, those same fingers that could make a butterfly knife dance so pretty now caress his dick with the same elegance. He knows what spots make Ryan’s toes curl and he toys with them mercilessly between his tongue and fingertips. His slick tongue is incredible across Ryan's length, attentively running from base to tip and back. When Ray wraps his lips around Ryan’s cock, Ryan sucks in a sharp breath and groans out shakily in pleasure.

Ryan rolls his hip up and Ray meets him with little resistance. The ease of which Ray can take a cock down his throat never ceases to amaze, or arouse, Ryan. When he lays a hand on the back of Ray’s head, Ray hums softly, a sensation Ryan’s hit with hard. Ray moves unfortunately slow as he dips his head forward until his nose is pressed against Ryan’s groin and then steadily pulls back. With every deliberate stroke, Ryan can feel the inside of Ray’s throat around him and every contraction when he swallows or turns his head. It’s tortuously slow and Ryan knows it's almost entirely to tease him.

Ray pulls off with a slick _pop_ , stroking Ryan leisurely as he runs his tongue over his wet lips. He moves up, drawing his legs over Ryan’s hips, and rubs his tented dick against Ryan’s now wet hard on. Ryan grabs his waist, drawing his thumb over a dark bruise that sits low on one of Ray’s hips. It must be sore still, even if it’s fading somewhat yellowish on his sunless skin, but he doesn’t react when touched. He never does unless it benefits him.

Sometimes Ryan wonders if Ray can even feel pain or knew what pleasure was. He’s seen Ray fake too many things to think he wasn’t capable of faking this, too. When Ray bites his lip and rolls his head back, though, Ryan’s not even sure he cares.

“Tell me you have lube in one of these nerd bags,” Ray murmurs between heated exhales. His strained erection grinds against Ryan's needily, supplying them both with some much needed friction. Ryan rubs the head of his and Ray's dick together in his fingers and watches gladly when Ray flutters his eyes closed.

“Oh, you know me,” Ryan promises with a meticulous grin. Ray looks down at him pointedly, his glasses sliding down his nose a bit with the movement. Heavy pants sit on his lips but it does little to hinder him.

“I know hotel lotion is not an acceptable substitution,” he says.

“Fairly,” he rebuttals. “Two times does not make extortion material and both times it had been a little unexpected.”

“My ass smelled like ‘warm’ vanilla for two hours,” Ray deadpans back.

“I fail to see the issue,” Ryan assures. Ray gives him an acrid stare but it falters into an amused smile that cracks across his face as he shakes his head. Ryan nods his head towards one corner of the room and informs, "There's a bottle in the bag with the plastic explosives and dress shoes."

Ray climbs off of him with some reluctance and quickly pads across the cold hotel floor to sift through the signified bag. When he finds what he's looking for, a bottle of lube and some latexes, he hurries back toward the bed. He only stops a few feet away to shimmy out of his boxers, leaving them in the middle of the floor before gladly hoisting himself back a top Ryan. Ray bumps his now exposed cock against Ryan's, dragging a groan out of both of them from the simple friction.

With little wait, Ray pops open the little container and drizzles a copious amount on his fingers. He lifts his hips up a touch, bracing one hand on Ryan's chest to stabilise himself, and reaches between his thighs to press a pair of fingers against his hole. Ryan knows Ray isn't shockingly vocal in bed, or ever actually, but it's never been something that bothered him. The way Ray bites his lip softly or how he tosses his head down shyly and his breath shudders; it's all more than enough for Ryan.

"Fuck," Ryan groans and Ray smirks smugly. He was such a devious little fucker when he wanted to be and he knows exactly how to dangle string in front of Ryan. Ray sucks in a sharp breath when one of Ryan's hands grabs his ass and squeezes him fondly. With a rock of his hips, he bumps their dicks together again and draws Ryan's patience thinner. Ryan rubs a finger against Ray's slicked anus and earns a small moan from his damp lips.

Ray moves his hand in order to steady himself better atop Ryan and he pants hotly when Ryan thrusts a pair of fingers into him, his short nails leave faint marks across Ryan's breast. Ryan doesn't heed Ray's pace, pistoning his fingers rapidly in and out of his tiny boyfriend until Ray is in trembles over him. It never seems to take much to prepare him. Wantingly, Ray leans up to find Ryan's mouth and kiss him with rough, affectionate lips.

"Mm," Ray hums against his mouth. "Fuck, Ryan, I missed you." Some part of him, at least. It's not like Ray ever claims to miss him outside of sex. Ryan could barely get an 'I love you' outside of sex. Ray sits himself up again, grinning down at Ryan with a tinted red face and sly smile. He takes a moment to take his glasses off and set them on the side table, stretching to reach. Ryan watches, unable to help the smile that comes to his face at the way Ray moves. He always seems so much more delicate than he really is; his crooked arm proves that.

With his glasses safely out of the way, and now likely more blind than he'd want to admit, Ray moves back. He bites his lip a touch as he pours lube over Ryan's dick, stroking it in with his fingers and making Ryan moan. One of them always grabs a condom but rarely are they used. Ray is steady when he picks his hips up and holds Ryan's cock still to align with his stretched hole. When he slowly sinks down, he shudders out a pleasured moan. Ryan keeps his hands laid faintly on Ray's legs, gripping him just ever so slightly above the knee for some kind of contact.

"Christ," Ray breathes out airily as he grinds his hips down. "Your fucking dick, Ryan." He always seemed tighter after long jobs. Ryan growls low in his throat, Ray's hands sliding over his chest and latching onto his collar bones. As Ray readjusts to Ryan's size, he breathes unevenly, shaky moans chopping up each inhale. It's not unknown to Ryan how much of a size king Ray can be; he could easily come from this alone. It's definitely no surprise that when Ray has control, he is leisurely and slow about everything. He knows it drives Ryan crazy.

Ray glances down at him through partially hooded eyes, sliding his hands to the base of Ryan's neck and the weight of him leaning forward already puts a fine pressure across his collar. Likewise, Ray is also extremely aware of Ryan 'certain' enjoyments. When Ray wraps his hands around Ryan's throat, his cock twitches in anticipation. Ryan bucks his hips up sharply when dainty little hands squeeze around him.

"Shit," Ray curses as he bows his head a little. He rocks his hips tentatively to test the waters, his fingers alternating gradually between tightening and loosening around Ryan's neck. Ryan can feel the pleasured shiver that runs across Ray's body as he grinds against his cock. Ray’s fingers around his neck are somewhat frightening but with Ray moaning so needily and nearly on the edge of orgasm from this alone, the feeling is nerfed with heavy arousal.

When he finally moves, just lifting his hips barely, Ryan digs his fingers rough into Ray’s legs. Any bruises he had already would pale in comparison to the ones Ryan would leave on him. He knows he shouldn’t be jealous of the marks Ray gets during jobs but realistically, how could he not? There was just something inherently irksome about seeing Ray’s flawless skin stained by such foul hands. Like most agents, though, Ray would simply go home and in a weeks time his skin would be unnaturally flawless once again.

Just like Ryan’s. Just like everyone else’s.

Ray squeezes his throat with both hands and Ryan arches against the bed automatically, gasping out for short breaths. He rides Ryan at his leisure, only finally picking up the pace when it finally gets to be not enough for him. Ryan groans out with what little breath comes to him and Ray leans down to kiss his parted lips. Whether he has it down to a finite number or he’s simply that attune to Ryan, Ray manages to let him go just as blackness starts to fade into the edges of Ryan’s vision.

Ryan sucks in a breath all at once, inflating his lungs with the sweet air thick with Ray’s moans. He jerks slightly, his orgasm hitting hard with the sudden relief of being able to breathe again. He hears Ray laugh softly and say something inaudible under the buzzing in Ryan’s ears. Ray’s hands slide down his chest, following the gentle curves of his chest and rest upon his ribs so faintly. He can feel Ray’s gentle weight with every exaggerated inhale and exhale.

Ray eases his movements, slowly rolling his hips to take everything Ryan has to offer. He strokes his cock with a now free hand and with a quiet, whimpered groan, comes across Ryan's belly. Ryan runs his hands up Ray's legs, grasping his hips distantly as Ray comes to lie on top of him. Within moments, their breathing evens out and falls in sync naturally. It's almost romantic.

Lovingly, Ryan runs his fingers through Ray's short hair and nuzzles the top of his head with minute kisses. Having Ray in his arms like this is comforting. If he can erase the filthy marks left from unruly hands, then Ryan thinks they'll be okay. Surely Ray needs him as much as he needs Ray.

"I love you," Ryan murmurs softly. He feels Ray smile against his skin but he makes no reply. Of course he doesn't.

It's only as Ryan is beginning to fall asleep that Ray moves. Admittedly, it would have been an uncomfortable night sleeping like that. Ray picks himself up so delicately, Ryan's limp cock sliding out of him, and he easily fits himself right up against Ryan's side. Rather bossily, Ray tugs at one of Ryan's arms to wrap it around him and makes himself comfortable in Ryan's arms. It urges a lackadaisical chuckle from Ryan. Like a burrowing bunny, he thinks.

Ray is probably simply making sure that if anything happens, it's going to happen to Ryan first, but letting someone so obviously above his weight class hold him so tightly and while he's completely unarmed to boot has to be saying something. If Ray didn't trust him, they'd never be able to lie like this. Unsurprisingly, this thought comforts nearly all of Ryan's embedded paranoia. Actions speaks louder than words. Like vaguely hearing a foreign language being shouted at him from a distance, Ryan knows Ray loves him.

Ryan sleeps in bursts; half an hour here, scan the room, forty five minutes there, scan the room. It's good sleep, though. He's always had trouble sleeping, it's what ended him up in Republica in the first place, but he finds it easier now a days. One check runs into another and the next thing he knows it's morning. There's no disguising it when half of the walls were made completely of glass, letting in all of the searing morning sun. Ryan flinches against the unwelcome light.

Somewhere above him is the muffled noise of what he can only guess is one of Ray's video games. Sure enough, when Ryan tilts his head up, he's met with the shiny cover of Ray's handheld instead of his tired face. He couldn't put those things down for a second, could he? Ryan takes a bit longer to wake himself up completely. Being able to slowly come to was something to relish.

"What'er you doing?" Ryan grumbles lazily, wrapping the arm he has hugged around Ray's stomach tighter. Ray peers around his DS a bit, looking down at the grumpy morning face resting against his rib cage.

"Super Mario," is the plain reply.

"And you call me a nerd," he scoffs jokingly. Ray shrugs with mild agreement. Slowly, Ryan manages to get himself up a little, glancing around the room shortly before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He checks the clock. Too damn early. Instead of doing what he needs to do and drag Ray into the bathroom so they can both take a shower before Dou arrives, Ryan pulls the blanket over his head. He grabs one of Ray's legs and drags him sideways a bit as Ray complains passively with a quiet groan.

Ryan nestles himself between Ray's thighs and gladly lays a kiss against the inside of his knee. Ray shivers. He certainly doesn't complain anymore. However, it doesn't sound like he's put down his game, either. Ryan aims to change that, fruitlessly or otherwise, by running his tongue along the inner curve of Ray's thigh. He lifts Ray's legs over his shoulders, leaving tender kisses further and further up.

"Ryan," Ray rasps his name out warmly when Ryan touches his tongue to his puckered anus. He's still slick from last night and obviously still sensitive. Granted, 'last night' was only technically a few hours ago for them so Ryan isn't actually surprised. Ray's moans are faint as Ryan's tongue traces his stretched hole. Christ, he can still taste himself.

With one hand, Ryan rubs Ray's semi erect dick and with the other, he follows the ridges of Ray's ribs. Ray twists under him weakly, pleasure rippling goosebumps across his pale skin. While Ryan could gladly continue this for quite some time, the phone districts Ray almost without question. He whines disappointedly, but reaches for the line all the same. Ryan doesn't see why that means he has to stop, though.

Ray hits the speaker and bites his lip pointlessly as Ryan goes about his business, leaving wet kisses against his hole.

"Mr. Haywood, a Ms Smith is here to see you," a voice Ryan associates with one of the desk clerks informs. That would be Ms Dou, then, unfortunately arriving early. He supposes he can't complain too much. Now they'll have all morning to fool around in expensive sheets.

"Like five minutes, then send her up, yeah?" Ray replies and incredibly, he doesn't sound like Ryan's tongue is currently buried in his ass.

"You sound, uh, different today, Mr. Haywood," the lady mentions warily. Ryan hopes Dou isn't within hearing range. They don't need an overly suspicious client today.

"This is his husband," Ray assures her without skipping a beat. "Five minutes?"

"Oh. I- of course, sir."

Ray tosses the phone back onto the receiver and lets out a shaky moan he'd been holding in. He pushes a hand through Ryan's hair, finally having put down his game, and arches against the bed.

"Fuck Ry," he curses. "Come on, man, we only have a couple minutes." Including the elevator ride up, they had about seven minutes which Ryan hears as having four minutes to continue rimming Ray to breathlessness. Ray pulls his hair a bit, though, and Ryan reluctantly sits up. Fondly, Ray wraps an arm around his neck and shoulders to kiss him hard. The sooner this was over with, the better.

Quickly, they both roll out of bed and hop into relatively clean clothes to appear at least a little presentable. Ray wipes the come stain of off Ryan's stomach before he can pull his shirt on all the way and Ryan swipes the dried saliva from off Ray's chin. They're dressed long before anyone arrives and Ryan has more than enough time to set up the camera while Ray fishes out their contract from one of the many bags laying around.

When there's finally a knock at the door, everything's already set up to close the deal. They have the goods, someone at RT is ready to accept Dou's digital payment and it'll all be recorded for future reference. Many people weren't exactly happy with the idea of Republica having extortion material on them, but that's how this game is played and Ryan isn't expecting any trouble from Dou.

Just before Dou is let in, Ryan pulls on a fresh mask and adjusts it neatly. They exchange nods of confirmation then Ray lets her and her two pre approved body guards in and deadbolts the door closed behind them. No one entered or exited in the middle of a close. Dou, of course, had been informed of this all before hand.

"Good morning, Ms Dou," Ryan greets her with open arms. She offers a polite smile but like him, she clearly wants this over with sooner than never. He gestures her to the open seat across from the table they'll be working on. "Have a seat and we'll get started."

Ray stands at Ryan's side helpfully, holding their bag of retrieved valuables open for Ryan to dig into as needed. Ray's charm wasn't exactly suited for this part of the job and he generally left Ryan to do the closing, creepy mask aside. What? It made them move faster.

"Alright," Ryan claps his hands together. "I believe you'll find that we were able to locate everything on your list."

"Did he give you trouble?" Dou questions curiously. Ryan peers at her quietly for a moment. They hadn't expected him to be any trouble and the inquiry makes him suspicious. Dou gestures to her throat slightly and Ray grins.

"Ryan wears his necklaces a little tight," Ray says casually. "Don't worry 'bout it." Ryan reaches for his throat automatically, covering the dark bruise that encompasses his neck. He shoots Ray a look that he knows Ray sees but nothing more is said on the matter. Ray really did have a better idea.

Mischievous little fucker.


End file.
